secrt uf thondrcln book 1: kawaikits kawaii adventoor 1111!
by kawaiibazooka
Summary: kawaikit adn her sistrs tsundrkit, pinkamzngkit, adn desukit hav bcom aprentics in thondercln, but a propecy haz avrive sayng evl is abowt 2 com! wat wil hapn 2 da cats?/!/1/1/?1!/ ratd T 4 vilence, deth,swaring,achohol adn druh mentins, andn gor. da frst prat in a seeries!11! aslo aceptng ocs!
1. anoncment

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a n anoncment. i am aceptign ocs! u hav 2 put ther rank, gendr, nam, apearnce, personality, adn anythign els necesary. ok byeeee**


	2. alegincs

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a g rest aleginces. u may b askng, y dint i add dis erlier? wel, i didnt kno abowt dis but a frind i hav told me dat it iz eseir 2 remembr catz. any way, her de y r1!1**

 _thondrcln_

ledr: flamstr - orang she cat with bron stryps

 **aprentc: non**

deputy: magic munshine - maginta she cat

 **aprentc: non**

med cat: herbglow - green she cat wit drak green stryps adn herbs growng on hr fur

 **aprentic: non**

warirs: bakaclw - red tom with evl grin

 **aprntc: none**

trolevl - wite tom wiht trollfaec

 **apren: none**

deathbloodkillangstunkawaiibazookamurdertrollsarknesclaw - red tom wiht red stryps

 **app: none**

kuderepaw - blu tom with dark blu strypz

 **aprentic: non**

grayfir - gray seh cat wiht ranbow spotz

 **aprentic: gravypaw**

bloodgrane - blody pece of otemeal

 **aprentic:magicicepaw**

heerwisker - purpl tom with eers 4 wiskers

 **aprentice: none**

cowspot - smal cow with blu eerz

 **app: none**

shienwundr - sparkly blue seh cat

 **apprentc: none**

miraclnyan - pink adn blu seh cat with pastil ranbow strypz

 **aprentice: blizardpaw**

wolffal - gry adn blu wolf wiht three heds

 **apprentc: non**

aprentics: gravypaw - ranbow

magicicepawdesupaw - she cat made uf ice

blizzerdpaw - cat maed uf sno

quens adn ther kitz: flowermoon - drak purple she cat

 **kits: kawaiikit (ranbow seh cat who iz very kawi) desukit (lite pink desu seh c at) tsunrpaw (pastil ranbow seh cat) pinkamzngkit (pink seh cat)**

goldnpower - gold seh cats

 **kits: magicicpaw, blizerdpwa**

cromelite - rainbo seh cat with spotz dat chang colur with hr mood (gren = hapy red = agry blu = sad yelow = netral)

 **kits: gravypaw**

ocenstep - maed uf water

 **kits: ecspecting**

animedesu - kawi pink seh cat whit anime dvdz stuk 2 her pelt

 **kits: lizerdkit**

ranbowfur - ranbo seh cat with wite eer tipz

 **kits: justckit**

eldrs: flodfur - drak gray taby tom wiht watr constatly pourng from hiz eys, mouth, adn eers

 _widncln_

ledr: windcat - gray floting tom

 **aprentc: non**

deputy: axeclaw - oringe tabby tom wiht axes 4 clawz

 **aprentic: non**

med cat: sugoifall - ocen gren seh cat

 **aprentic: non**

wariors: watrfire - flamng blue seh cat

 **aprentic: squidpaw**

duskdeth - red adn blak tom

 **aprentic: non**

crikitchirp - gient crikit

 **aprentic: non**

glosole - lite pink seh vat wiht a scarf

 **aprentic: non**

sunshine - oraeng adn wite cat maed uf felt adn has a red gem on a strng

 **aprentic: non**

choclatebird - owl maed of choclte with eys made owt uf yogurt

 **aprentic: non**

pixiedust - pikn adn yelow seh cat with fary wingz

 **aprentic: non**

snakebloom - lite pnk seh cat with snaks 4 wingz adn luks like a kit

 **aprentic: non**

fuzfur - seh cat that haz blu fur adn loks like nothing but fur

 **aprentic: non**

aprentcs: sqidpaw - orang seh cat that can becom a squid at wil

quens adn ther kitz: aurahart - gingr seh cat with a ranbow hart patern on hr chest

 **kits: squidpaw**

eldrs: televisn - tv with a cat hed, legz, adn tale

firflowr - wite seh cat wiht a mario fire flowr

 _rvrcln_

ledr: rivrstra - cian seh cat

deputy: lilypad - grenn seh cat with frogs growng owt uf hr ey sockits

med cat: oakhart #2 - a clone uf oakhert

 **aprentic: smokepaw**

warrirs: miststreem - bluue seh cat with purpl wingz

fantastikegg - somuchtodosomuchtosee

neonnya - black seh cat with neon strypz

moondesuchan - wite seh cat with purpl spekls adn pink sparklz

sanicspeed - i hav no thing 2 sayy. itz just sanic.

stellerstra - tom with space patern

solerflar - orang tom that iz on fier

cresntmoon - blak seh cat wiht a wite cresnt mun mrakign on hr cehst

silvrstra - silvr seh cat

goldstra - gold tom

aprentcs: yinpaw - wite seh cat wiht a blak spot on her lef eye

yanpaw - blak tom wiht a wite spot on hiz rite ey

kiwipaw - brown tom wiht a gren undrbely

wilowpaw - grey taby seh cat

qunes adn ther kitz: graystrom - gray seh cat wiht a blak spot on hr rite ey adn a wite spot on hr left ey

 **kits: yinpaw yanpaw**

dewdrop - blu seh cat with eers made uf watr

 **kits: kiwipaw willowpaw daplekit (light yelow seh kit wiht lighter yelow spotz)**

eldrs: nicmeme - tom paternd wiht rare pepes

 _sadhowcln_

ledr: evlstra - blak adn red tom wiht emo hare

deputy: ther iz non becuz evlstra haz a milion livz

med cat: ther iz non bcuz evlstra can creat evl 4cefieldz that can onle b destroyd by perfectnes

warirs: fearclaw - purpl seh cat whit evl bat wngz

destructngdeth - blak tom wiht spykz on tale

meanietrol - wite taby tom whith trollfac paternd on him adn a trollface 4 hed

h8deth - evl hatr tom

ther r no aprentcs, quens, or eldrs bcuz sahdowcln iz evl adn kill dem al

 _lonrs kittypetz adn rogus_

pizza - green seh cat with a red coller adn wite tale tip adn ear tipz

embrs - gingr tom whit teh abilty 2 creat fyrs

 **i hoep thes aleginaces r gud ok bai**


	3. Chapter 1

**hi guys dis iz kawai bazuka heer with a nother g rest fanfic. dis is a bout my oc kawikit so lets get 2 the fix, also no hat or u will be lasored 2 death by bludros!111!111!1!**

 _chaptor 1 an e vil propheci_

the sun shone britly on thondercloin cam. i n the nursry, 3 kits excititdley jump arund. "we r /SIX mOONS!1!1" said a desuey kit namd desukit. the secnd kit, which was a pink amzing kit said "i will be LEADERRRRR!111!11!1!" and the bet kit uf all sed, "WE WILL B GRETEST WARIRS EVRR!11" but den day saw tssuunderkit vein a tsuderr. " go way i am t dying to luk gud 4 meting. _"_ desukit seed, "sotp bein such a tsundrree!1111!111111" tsundr kit angrily see "I'm not a tsunddfre, BAKA!" then suden the clan ledr said "com 4 clan meeting" and the cats went "com heer, tusndeerkit, desukit, pinkamzingkit adn kawiikit" the kits jump ontu roc with da leeder. da ledger wa flamstr, skurrlfligt adn brableclaw's grandater. "tsundrkit is now tasunderpaw, her menter will b bakaclw. desukit wil b desupaw and hr meanterr wil b trolevil, pinkamzngkit will b pinkamzing[aw has mentor name kuuderclaw, dn finnaly kawikit wil b kawaai paaw and mentor is evildeathangstmurdertrollhateunkawaiibazookadarknessclaw, or evildethclaw. aslo tomorrow iz a gathern. meting dismisd." the cats went of 2 trein/. meenwhil, the medicin cat ran in 2 da leadr den. der is prophecy!111!1 "the vil blood wil rise out uf shadows adn the sun is break." da ledr had no clew wa dis meant, but s he kew it woodnt b gud.


	4. Chapter 2

**hi guys dis iz kawai bazuka heer with a nother g rest chaptor. dis chapter wil had many more ting hap in so i dont board u. any way heer we go!11! oh adn plz review ONLY NICE PLZ, TLAKIN TO YOU, TIMBURTAL adn giv criticsm plz also trolls do not wrt fanfic they 2 busy garding brige.**

 _chaptor 2 traning adn mor_

"r we ther yet?" see pinkamzingclaw. "not yet but we r alms there said kudereclaw. they stopped walk threw teh wuuds wen day foun a clering mad owt uf jello. "WOW THAT LUUKS RLLY TASTY" sed desukit "you must not eet it or we wont b alb 2 trane." sad babaclw. they start trane 2 fite. kawikit waz coin rly bad. day trained and trane wen sudnly a fox jump at den!11!1!1 "oh no sayd desumagc adn try 2 fite fox. fox nocked bak desupaw adn de others adn onlee kawaikit waz left!1111!1!11!1!1111!2!111!kawaiikit kild fox in 1 sec on. "wow u rally savd us kawaiipaw!1!" sed pinkamzngpaw. day went back 2 camp. flamsrat sad "u r a grat at train! 1 day u wil b az gret as stair clan!1111!11" "rally?" adn so they went to slep. den SAHDOWCLAN ATAKC!111!11111! "SORRENDER NOW THONDR CLAN SCUMIE KITTPETS!" sed evilstra. "ILL STOP U!" seyd flamstar. but flmastar lost all his livs!11!11 everyone in clan was knockd far a way excp kawaiipaw adn desupas!111 disupaw jump at evlsta adn blindd him den kawai paw kil him!11 he lost al live but 1!11!1!1 kawiaikit spare him adn he became goodclaw (bcuz he waznt evl no more) adn join clan, as wel as all teh cats in sadhowclan. catz also had there nams chang. fearclaw was chang 2 nice heart, hatedeath was chang 2 lovelife, and meanietroll was chang 2 heplfulcritc. 2day waz gret day, thot kawaiikit as seh went 2 sleep. litl did seh now bad tings would hapn soon.


	5. Chapter 3

**hi guys dis iz kawai bazuka heer with a nother g rest chaptor. TIMBORINGTIAL, GeT OWT!1111!1 U ARENT VERRY NICE 2 ME!1!1!11 ASLO, MY SPLELNIG IS FIEN!111! ADN HLEPFUL CRITIK DOSNT RFEr 2 UUUUUUUUU!U!U!U!11 anyway dark things wil hap in in dis chaptor so b carful. aslo destni my gramer iz fine.**

 _chaptor tree the new arivl adn the gatering_

all da cats wok up as da new leeder, magic moonshine, anucnced da patrols. bcuz kawaiikit waz so gret seh led the patrl seh was in, along wit h desuchan, tasundrepaw, earwhiskr, cowkun, adn wonder shine. kawaiipaw went to da place day burie flanstar adn BROT HER BAC 2 LIEFFF!1111!1!11111!11111!111 magicshien adn flanstar would both b LEADERs!1111111!1 day went o patrol adn fowd teh wurst cat EVR11!12!1 12! 1 1212!1! but tey didn kno dat so they let (him? her? r u even a cat?!) into clam. da cat waz nam timburrtail. day went 2 gather. da rivrcln eldre rivverstar 2 said "waer is sahdowclan?/?/?" flamstr sad tey reform adn join thoniderclan. da gathering wz uneventful, but kawaikit met a app named kiwiapastar. 1nce all cats but teh ledrs adn doputys let, timburtal aet teir HEADSSSS11! 1! ! # $#$%$3^$%^&6*&(8(*%$# !11!11111!111!11!1111111 in thnodr clan camp day notic there leffdrs wernt tere. they lok 4 dem wen sudenle.e... LITNIN HAPIN! AL CATZ EXCEP 4 DEsU Paw AND KAWAIIPAW SCREEMED AN RAN AWAY BCUZ LIGTING IZ SCRY!1!1111!1!1!1 DEN TEH APPRNTICS FOUNdD... A GROOP OF CATz, WHICH ALSO INCLUDED EVILDETHCLAW, BAKACLW, ADN TROLEVL!1111!

 **o no!1! ACLIFFHANGR111!111! FIND OWT WAT HAPPIN NEX IN NEX CHAPTOUR1111!1111!1!**


	6. Chapter 4

**hi guys dis iz kawai bazuka heer with a nother g rest chaptor. GEST, MI SP:LENING ! IS FINE1!1!1 CONSTARNATION ASLO GET OWT. ADN TIMBERSTALE, TATS IT U R DA MAIN VILN U MEENIE!111111 DONT MAK ME LOK U IN DA FREZER WIT HER!1111!1!1! ADN GET OWT OR I WIL PUSH U BAK IN, UNKAWAI!1111!111! anywa plz revew nice adn giv leggit cristism adn tel m WAT IS RONG WIT MY SPLEGLING11111!1 mor dark thngs wil hapen.**

 _chaptor for evilmurder adn bludros_

"hoo r u?" sed dsukit. "WE R BLODCLN, U PATETCI RONT!11!11!1" kawaiistar gasped. "O NO I HERD UF BLUDCLN BUT I THOT IT WAZ A STANKY ELDR TAIL[get it TAIL]1!11!1" den sudn lee anoter cat walke in. "I AM BLUDROS, LEDR UF NU BLODCLN1111!11111!1 I AM SCURGS MAET, ADN I NEDED 2 CONTINU LEGACI!111111!1!111!1!1 A LUNG WIT MY DUTER1!1" kawaiikit sed "why is evildethclaw, bakaclw, adn troleil heer?!1/1/1!?/1/1?!/1?!" "TEY R PRAT UF BLUDCLN1!111111" "but y wuld tay turn on us?1?!/ da three evl catz sayd "we R ARLEDY EVL 2 BEGN WIT, ADN NOW W E KILL UUUUU!U!U!U!U!U!UU!U1!11!1!11111" da catz fot well but desurainbow adn akwiipaw wernt enuf 2 defeet dem! bludcln sayd any last wurdz wen suddnly a TRE FEL ON BLUDROSSsssssss`1! hr daoter evlya ran over 2 help hr owt. "plz continu da legaci" tehn seh dyed. evyla sed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÖOOOOOOOOO" adn cri. da aprntices lef bludclnn whil bledn, when sudNOLY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1 1! 1 ! ! ! 1 ! TEY WER WASH AWIA BY GIAN WATTERFEL111!

 **o no11! dis iz bad!11! wat wil hapn 2 owr heros!11111 FIND OWT IN NECK CHAPTOR1!1**


	7. Chapter 5

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. i ges i was a lilt mean 2 timbrtal, but she never telz me wat iz wrong wit my splenging, adn cal me an abmintin. any way time 4 da chaptor. also thanks 2 destine willoleaf 4 shown me spell cheek! it iz only used later in da chaptor do.**

 _chaptor ate thousnd svndy tree in to rivrcln_

wen da 2 aprentcs wok up dey found demselfs in rivrcln cam!1!1!1 "GASP Y R WE IN RVRCLN!?1?!1!?11/!?1/1!/!" see desukit "bcuz an earthquake hapn in thondrcln, we cuuld on lee sad ur siblns. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1111!11!1" see kawaikit. her frendz and family war DED!1!11111! den she remmed her heeling powers, and left rivrcln 2 revive her cln. meanwhile, in rvrcln, tsundre[aw waz tlakng to two other rivrcln apprentices name yin kit and yank it. rvrcln let den go on ptrol, just the 3 cats. yank it went t chef a rok 4 pray, while tsundr paw and yin kit wen into opn feels. sudsy A SNAEK JUMP AT DEM11!1111111!11111yinkits eyes glue den she TURN IN TO MAGICL CAT!11111 "TRANSFORM!M!M!111!1111!1!1!111" she grab soared out of hr ere and slice sank in half. "u save me there... but i don't like u, b-bake!11!11!" see tsundrkit, but she actually had flings 4 yin kit. day went 2 rvrclan, but didn't se Kuwaiti any where. "were is kawaikit" says thunder kit. "irk" sad yin kit. blurrier ""said "she went 2 revive hr clan. " "o i hope she wil b ok"

 **evn tho it iz convenient, i probably wont uuse it any moor bcuz it ruins cat nams adn speech. wel by!**


	8. Chapter 6

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. timburr tale, plz leev ur hurtin my feling.s. dis chaptor wil b excitng!11!11!1 aslo i am nat usin spelchk, az it ruin evrythin in da previurs chaptor. if u thnk it waz betr with spel chek, let me kno in da revews. any way, heer iz da stroy!1!**

chaptor tree kawaikit gos 2 thondrcln

kawiikit relized dat it wuld b a lung adn herd jerny bak. seh waz so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooo far a way frum thindercln. lukily, seh jost relized seh culd flie with out wingz, so seh swiftlie flew towrds thandercln. bak in rivrcln da aprentics wer goin 2 slep. pinkamzingpaw sed dat seh neded 2 go on a walk. all da catz wen 2 slep ecept 4 pinkamzinggpaw. in wndcln, EVRYON DIDE BECUZ UF TIMBURTALE111!/!1111111111!1!11! WINDCLN, SADHOWCLN, ADN TUNDRACLAN WERE DEED!111! TEH ONLY CLAN LEF WAS RIVERCLN !11112121$#5^&*(*&^%$# !1!1! timburtal sed " i am gona tak ovr da clns1111!11!1 so timburtal sprowted deemon wingz adn flew twards rivrcln!1!11!11!1! soon, it reaced morng. the aps went on parol. desupaw, tsundrpaw adn yangpaw wen 2 da thondrpeth, adn yingpaw adn pinkamzinpaw went behnd the mowtain ouf wulves. pinkamzngpaw sad "I HAV 2 CONFEs! I LUV U1!1111!" but she culdnt heer bcuz a skeltn wOLF JUMP AT DEM!11!111 PINKAMZNG PAW GLEW BRIT ADN SUMON A LITE SABR!1!11!11! SEH CUT OF ITS HEAD!11111111111! bak we r kawaiikit waz, seh fownd a jiant tooleg mansin!11! WITH TIBRTAL!111111! ADN WINDCLAN CORPSES!11! DEY WER ON PUPT STRIGNS ADN HELD SINGS THAT SED THOE CLANS ARE MINE!1111!1 DA FORIST IZ PAYNCLN!11!11111111!1!1!

"OH NO TIMBR TAIL IZ BEHND DIS!11! I NED 2 GET 2 DA TTOP!1!1111"

bak at da clan, pinkamzingpaw adn teh otherz cam bak 2 rvrcln. dey cot LOADZ of prey!11! wen pinkamzngpaw went bak 2 da den she saw tsndrekit tlakng 2 yinpaw. yinpaw sed "i wundr if kawaikit wil b arlihgt?"


	9. Chapter 7

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. amzng abrurn, da mansion iznt fil with cupkes anymoor bcuz it iz fil d with evl. aslo, tmbrtal, u wuldnt b evl if u dint flam!11!1!111 aslo ashfacindafac [i hav 2 giv u credt 4 nam do] my spelng iz ok. ASLO, TPWWB, IM NAWT A MRY SU!111!11111111!111 sEH HAZ FLAWz!111!11!1 U MEENIE!11111 i'l b tryn owt spelchk agan dis chaptor in cas it iz betr. so aniwa heer iz stroy!11!11**

 _chaptor 44398367 strom of death_

it waz a stormy nite, and da cats war al werrid about kawaipaw. litng flaw and no cat card 2 go out uf camp. rage del on da cats and it waz very col. "brrr i hop it warms up" see desk it. met 2 sad yin kit." I'm gon 2 hunt sad tsndrekit. "ill com a log 2 map sur u don't get here" sad pinkamzngpaw. "b carfl" sad da others. "i am join 2 fin kaawikit." sad kiwi paw. desk kit cam along so kiwi paw down get here. son, day down a tooled mansion!1!1!11!1! kiwipawst speed hr wings and flew da oter apprentice to kawaipaw. kawaipaw sad " o no u guys mite get hurt!11!11! plz stay bad!111!11!111" da otters sad "u hit get hurt!1111!11!11" so da continue flowing wen sudnly day saw TIMBTAL!11111111!1!1!11! flower paw sad "o no" and ran!1!111!1!1! TIMBRTAL LIT DA MASNIO ON FIRE!1111!11111111!" ROBLE FEL EVRYWER!111!11!111!1 O NO!1!1!1!1 DA CATZ WER NOCK UNConSINOA!111 meenwhl bad at rivrcln, pinkamzngpaw cam bac wit bad ews. TSNDREPAW WAZ DED!1!1!111111111111!1!1!111!1111 PINKAMZNGPAW SAD DAT A FOX ATAC ADN SEH 2 LAT 2 SAV HERRrr!1!1!11!11! DEY BURI HER IN SNONG ROC 2!1!11111!1!1!11 DEY AGN LUNG TIEM1!1!11! it waz very sad. yinapw wwaz sad bcuz she had FELING 4 HER!111!1 a noter aprntic name wilowpaw was cmfrtinig tin paw. sudnly a kitty pet wlakd in and create a fire. da kitypet waz name embers bcuz he could crete firs. da cats were worid!11!1


	10. Chapter 8

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. I AM SOO SO SOS SOS SO SOS S OS SOS OS SO SOS OS SO SOS O SRRY 4 NOT UPDATIN!111! i hav bin doin thins that arent riting da fic so hopfully dis chaptor iz gud. aslo, i hav a slellcheckor but it rund da catz nams adn spech. aslo, wat do u meen tha fanfic isnt serius?/?/? so meny bad tingz r hapining, adn it iz not funni!1 unles ur scrouge hoo murdr bcuz he can. i havnt red my imrtl yet, but thnx 4 da complment!1 timburrsonyourtail, pls leev. aslo, timbrtal im aslo wurking on makin mmy speling betr adn reducng exlcmatn marks. anyway heer iz da fic!1!1**

 _chaptor 7328127973974918397491703303738447356056565665666 prologue 2 returnin_

pnkamzingpaw went 2 hunt with wilopaw. dey wer hunt on snaek teritroy. dey had 2 doge snkes. wilopaw ligt up adn blats snak. sudnly, dey saw fir in da distan. dey had 2 sav kawaipaw11111!1!1!1!11!11!11!111 dey ran toords da lite adn saw FLAMS!11!1111! O NOOOOO!1~1~!11!1`12``2!~2~ ~21~! ~ `12~!1! dey went adn grabd ther clanmats adn went bak 2 rivrclan. dey wer SCURED!


	11. Chapter 9

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. timbrtalltails, why wont u leev?!1/1!/!/1!/1!?1!/1/1? aslo i noticd i acidentaly postd da sam chaptor 2 tiems, so ill fix taht. anyway i dont hav much 2 say so heer iz next chaptor!**

 _chaptor tree pinkamzingpq3s secrit_

pinkamzng paw adn wilopaw went on patrol 2 chek bordr 4 any sines uf bludcln oar timbrtal. day luukd arownd adn wundrd if desupaw adn kawaipaw wer alright. bak in camp, da medicin cat okehart #2 sed tat ther waz no way 4 DESUPAW 2 LIV!1!111!1 SEH GOT WOONDED 2 MUCH AND LOST 9 OF HER 10 LIVS!11!1!1! DESKPAW WOKE UP ADN COFFED BLUD!1!111 "tel kawaipaw dat timbrtals hide owt iz in moonclns destryd camp... i am...going...2...di...e...ve...r...y...soo...n...aslo...tell...yin...pa...w...i... DESUPAW DYDE B4 SEH CULD FINNISH HER SENTANC!1!11!1 KAWAIMOONSHADEBLOODWHISKERS O PINNED HR EYS ADN CRYD!1! den seh remembr seh culd reviv all catz. desupaw GLUE ADN WAZ ALIVE AGAIN!111! AYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYY!11111111111111!1111111!111 but timbrtal waz stil on da luse. kiwipaw sed "ill com" "inpaw adn yanpaw sed me 2" tsundrpaw sad i wil com adn help. da groop had a traneing montag. it took 433533450784502740275405026578262865426542854206457303602364720640267402645065064056056208564207560 yeers. but by de end uf those 41 dayz, they wer redy 2 take on timbrtalltales!11!1/1! dey start pakign ther bags wen EMBRS CAM IN!1!1!1 embrs TURN TEM IN 2 TOOLEGZ1!1 deesu, kawai, kiwi, yin, yan, adn lakemelodystorm set of on ther kawai but dangrous jerny!111!1 but den b4 dey culd leev, wilowpaw DASHD IN2 CAMP!11! "PINKAMZNGPAW!1!1 SEHS A...1...1.1.1!1...!1 YANDEEREE!11!1!11!" PINKAMZNGMURDR CAM IN ADN TARED OWT WILOWPAWz THROTE!111!11111!11111!111 " U CANT LUV YINPAW!11111!" tsundrpaw sed GASP!1111 TSUNDRPAW DROP DEAD LIT ON FIRE, FEL IN 2 A WUDCHIPPR, FEL IN 2 ACID, ADN HER BONZ TURND IN 2 DUST!1111111! O NO!1!1! KAWAII AGNSTD!111111!1 PINKAMZNGPAWDETH GRABD A LAWNMOWr ADN STRATED SHREDNG THE RIVRCLN CATz! "NOBUDY CAN HAV MY WAIFU EXCEP MEEEEEEEeEEE!1" SUUN ALL DA CATZ WER DED EXCEPT 4 DA TOLEGS!11! PNKAMZINGPAW SED "I AM CHANGN MY NAM 2 YANDEER CLAW ADN LEEVING! NYA~!" YANDEERCLAW LEF!1!1! YIN CRYD! " I LUVD TSUNDREPAW SO SO SOS SO SOS OS OS SOS OS SO SOS SOS SO MUCH! I ASLO LUVD BLU PAW ADN WILOW PAW ADN JOy PAW ADN DEY R ALL DED!111111" dee su paw sad " at leest you have me" BUT DEY ALL AGNSTD! SUDNLY, KAWAIPAW BROT WILOWPAW 2 LIF! WILOWPAW DEN BECAM A HOOMIN!11!111111 "we hav 2 find pinkamzngpaw!11111 1 adn fast!111!1 !"


	12. Chapter 10

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. sicne i havnt got any revews yet, heer iz da nex chaptor!1 spuuky tingz r happining!11111**

 _chaptor ten da serch 4 pinkamzngpaw adn bludcln_

da toolegz went on a serch luking 4 pinkamzngpaw adn bludcln. dey had 2 prevent anee mor deths, az dey needd all da catz dey can fined! dey went threw som bushs wen sudnly DEY SWA YANDEEREEDEATHEVL ADN BLUDCLN!11!11! DAY WER GLOWIGN BUT NOT IN THE GOOD GLOWNG WAY!1!1! DEY WERE GLOWNG SO EVLLY!1!1111!1 DEY WER IN THONDRCLAN ADN REVIVNG DA CATZ, BUT DEY WER BENG EVILY REVIVD!1!11!11! SO DEY WER EVL!1! O NO!11~!`11`!~!1!1~`!```1`11!11! "ATAK DEM!111111!" SED BLUDROS!11!1! "O NO EVILSTAR IZ MAKNG DEM ATACK US!111111!" SED DSUPAW!1!1! TINGz WER BAD!111!111! DER THUNDRCLN CLANMATS STRATED ATAKING DEM!111!1 SUDNLY YINKIT GLUED ADN DEY WER NICE AGAIN!1!1 YAYAYAYAYAYAY!1!1!1!1 BUT DEN DEY ALL DIED AND FELL INTO LAVA AND GRU FRPEVG BS QN FGNEM JVY ARIE O ERIRRYQ ADN DER BONZ VANIS ADN WER TOS IN 2 SUN!1!1!1!1111111!1!1!111!11!111!111! DA CATZ DAT WER FORMRLY SAHDOWCLN WER BROT BAK 2 LIF BUT CULDNT BECOM GUUD!1111!11!1!1!1! AAAAAAAHHHH!H!1!1!111!1! EVLHATR JUMP AT DEDSUPAWI ADN RIP HR WGINS OFF!111!1! O NOOOOO!O1!O1!1o!O!1!11!1! WAT WILL DEY DU?!/11/1!?/1!/1?!1


	13. Chapter 11

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. da last on waz a short chaptor, but dis chaptor wil b LONGR!1!1!1!1!1!1! TIMBRTAL, U MEENIE, STOP DOIN DIS!1111!11111112`2132#`#`3`2#`#`23` `1` 1` any way heer iz da stroy, aslo peridotpaw my fic iz seerious!11! serisly, bad tingz r happining? hwo culd it NOT b seriis?**

 _chaptor 357 battel aganst bludcln_

YANDEEREECLAWTAIL SED "YIN PLZ JOIN ME THER WIL BE MAGIC ADN CUPCAKS!1!" suddenly sumthing clikd in yins hed. "DA CUPCKS WIL HAV DED PONYz IN DEM!11111!1!" "O NO U FIGUR IT OWT NOW U WIL DYE SO NOBUDY CAN LUV U EXCTP ME" SUDENLY WEN AL HOPE WAZ LOST DISUPAWS PRITTY EYS GLUE ADN SUDNLY DA PLANTZ CAM 2 LIFE, ADN ALL DA PREY IN DA FORST ATTAK HER!1! YANDEEREFLAN WAZ DED!111!1!1! BUT BLDCLN WAZ STIL STANDNG DA PLANTZ ATAK DA BLUDCLN CATZ AND DEY ALL DED. EVLYA SED "UHG I HAV 2 DEEL WITH DIS MISLEF." "BUT WATE I CAN BRNG UR MUTHR BAK 2 LIEF IF U BECOM GUUD!" WATE RELLY? KAWAII POOL REVIVD BLUDROS!11!1!1! EVLYA ADN BLUDROS BECAM GUD!111! DEY SAYD DEY WIL STAY BEHND 2 PREVENT ZAMBIEZ. DA TOLEGS SWA DE ONLE CAT DAT WASNT REVIVD BY BLUDCLN ADN MADE EVL OR DESTRYD. IT WAS... MAGICMOOONSTR!11!1 MAGICMOONSTAR WAZ REVIVD ADN STAY WITH EVILYA ADN BLUDROS. da 2legz ran of 2 fidn timbrtal. but dey frgot oen ting, DA SAHDOWCLAN CATZ WER STIL A LIVE!11!111 LBHE ARKG GVZOEGNY!1111 dey went towardz muunclan's camp, unawar tat deth adn douum would apin.


	14. Chapter 12

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. TIMBUTTTAIL, GET OWT UF HEER! DO IHAV 2 PUT U IN CLOSIT WITH SIN?!11/!?1?1!?1/!/ AAAAGH U SUCK SO SO SO S SOS SO MUCH WERSE DAN FAYRSTRAA111!1111111!11111!1`!1`1224441# $#!411 ENYWAY HEER IZ STROY NO FLAMNG**

 _chaptor 0 o no_

dey reech munclna, but nobudy waz 2 be fownd. ecept 4 ember!1! embers usd magic 2 brng them bak 2 ther cat 4rm. seh sed if tey wer still 2legz wen dey entrd moonclan camp, dey wuld disentigrt bcuz uf moonclns 4cefield. embr fanishd!111!11 da catz luukd arownd. wer waz timbrtal? dey didnt kno. sudden, DEY HERD EVL LAFTER!1 DA SHADOWCLAN CATZ ROSE OWT UF GROWND, ADN TIMBRTAL APPERD!11!11 NITECLAN CAMP TURND INTO A FLAMING EVL PLAYC!1! FLOWERPOWER SED "UR ON UR ONE ADN LEEVED1!1111!


	15. Chapter 13

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. i got no revews 4 dis oen, so plz start revewing!11 anyway heer iz stroy!11**

 _chaptor 12345678910 batel aganst timbrutal_

O NO!1!1 DIS WAZ BAD1!11!111 DEY WER SUROND BY SADHOWCLAN!111! YANGPAW SUMMOND ANVILS 2 APEER OVER THE SAHDOWCLNA CATZ, BUT DAT WAZNT ENUF!1111 KIWIPAW MAED DEM NIEC AGAIN, BUT CULDN T STOP TIMBRTAL!1!111 O NO1!1!1111 TIMBarTAL GLEW ADN CREETIND EEVIL CLONS OF DA CATZ!1! WHEN THINGS CULDNT GET WORS, ZL YRTF FGVAT ZR TIMBRTALCLOND HERSLFE!11111! O NOOO1!111!11!1! IT STRATED STORMNG BCUZ STORMZ R SCRY!1! LITNING WENT INTO BALL ADN WENT 2 TIMBARTALS PAW!1!1 "ENY LAS WURDS?/?/? MUHAHAHAHAH!H!11!1!1!11" "wen all hoep waz lost, TSUNDRPAW JUMP IN AADN GLEW BRITLY!1!DA ELCTRIK BALL BLEW UP!1!11111111 WEN DA LITE CLEERD ALL OF DA CLONS, SAHDOWCLAN CATZ, ADN TIMBERTALS WER GONE!1!1!11! YAYAYAYYAYYAYAYAY!kawaiipaw went adn revivd all of da catz dat wer ded, includn da sahdowclan catz [hoo bcame niec again]. HOORAY!1!111111 kawikit adn her siblngs adn yinpaw adn yangpaw and kiwipaw al went bak 2 waz finaly restroed.

OR WAZ IT?/?/!?1?1?!/1


	16. Chapter 14

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. wer did evryon go? aneway this chaptor wil b mostly clam but dont skip it bcuz it cuontains 4SHADWOING!1!111 anywa heer iz fic.**

 _chaptor 13 retunr 2 thundrcln_

da sahdowcln catz reformd der clan adn it was nwo frostclan. dey ganed ice pwoers!1! rvrclan let yinpaw, yanpaw, adn wilowpaw liv in thindrcln. da deputy, ravnfrost waz aranging da patrls. lief had retrn 2 nromal. sudnly, magicmoonstra calld a clan meetng!1 al da catz surondd the dimondrock. magicmonstra sed "kawikiti, desupwa, tsnrde paw, yinpaw, adn yanpaw, come up heer. u hav don so so so sos sos os sos os oso maeny amzng tings 4 us, includng savng da clans!1!1!1 so i thnk it iz tiem u became a warir. evryon oners ur bravry adn curage. u evn wernt scard uf da litnging!11 ur curage, brvary, adn perfectnes must uf been insid ur hart, bcuz ur menters wer evl. dsumelody, u wil becom desumagic. tsunderepaw, ull b tsundereheart. yingpaw, u wil b yinlite. yanpaw, u wil b yannight. adn finaly, kawaiipaw, u wil b... kawaiibazoka!11111111!" all da catz chaired. "desumagc! tsdnrehert! yinsoul! yandusk! kawaiibazooka!1! desumagc! tsdnrehert! yinsoul! yandusk! kawaiibazooka!1!" dey wer finaly WARIRS1!111! but in da bushs, red eys aperd.


	17. Chapter 15

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. gest, ihave a spelchek, adn iused it in som chaptorz but it ruind cat names adn spech. aslo, i vanish 4 a wile bcuz i am wurkin on a speshul suprize!111 anyw ay, i hav nuthing esle 2 say becuz a lot uf peple left. so plz revew, fav, adn follow adn engoy!11**

 _chaptor 15 da siltin vijil_

da new wariorz wer watchn vijil 4 da nite. howrs past adn dey wer tird. but den, A SCREEM WUZ HERD!111! 1 kawibazuka adn de othrs lukd arownd adn saw dat SAHDOWCLN 2 ATAKD!1111!11 ALL CATZ WOKE UP1!111111 !11 but den desumidnitestar chasd dem awy!1!1!1 da sahdowcln 2 leedr, dethclaw, sed "WE WIL GET REVENG ON U!11!1!" desublue watchd dem leev. seh knu bad tingz wuld hapin sun!1111


	18. Chapter 16

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. plz fav, folow, adn revew!1**

 _chaptor 5 a patrl gon rong_

magicmunstar had maed a cat namd ranbowfur da new deputy adn ranbowfur waz arangng patrls. "erwisker cowspt magcpaw adn wolfal wil be goin on da huntign patrl adn it wil be led by miraclnyan. kuudereclaw grayfir shienwondr yanpaw adn me wil b gong on bordr patrl. it wil b led by kawaibazuka." da catz went on ther way. da bordr patrl went towerds the ice river laek. kawaibazuka sed nothng heer adn they went 2 the 2leg howse. wile dey wer patrling, A FLAS UF LITE HAPNEdQ!111! YANPAW Wa Z CapTUR LEG!1111111111 DA OTHRS TRIED 2 SAV HR BUT THEY CULDNT!111111! O NO2 22 !1!1!


	19. Chapter 19

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. hedwig, da story starts bcomng sad adn even spuky at tims!1!1 aslo gest wat iz a trolfic?/? any wa heer iz stroy, plz fav folow adn revew!1!1!**

 _chaptor 55 the plan_

"we need 2 find yanpaw" "but how" "we need 2 go in2 da 2leg pound" "ok but how" "o yeah i didnt thnk bout that" desupaw waz talkng 2 yinpaw. wilowpaw sad wel we hav 2 be stealhyt. desupaw sed "letz ask kawaiimagicbazuka seh nows evrything. kawaiibazooka sad ther is a tunnl ner da toleg pound. we ned 2 get ther adn go threw da tunnel. so da cats set of


	20. Chapter 20

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. TIMBERTAL Y DID U RETURN!1!1111!?1!/1?1!?1?! ALRITE NO MORE NIEC KAWAIBAZUK MEENIE111111 EVIN WORS I DIDNT GET ANY MOR REVEwZ OTHR THAN URS!111!1! AAAAAGaAH!111! anybudy whoo is niec engoy da chaptor.**

 _chaptor 20 the jorny 2 sav yin_

da cats went 2 da tunel and got 2 da pwnd. wen dey enterd, it waz drak adn gluumy!11 jiant jail cels with catz in dem wer lining da hals. da sownd of catz mewng sady waz herd. evrythng waz gray, adn all da catz had in ther celz wer iliterboxs. da group walkd threw da glumy hals, adn fownd da cat fud place. catz had electrik colers on dem 2 prevent dem from leavng da cafetria adn escapng. a grey cat wiht no eys sed "u must leev or u wil DIEE!11!" "but we want 2 help u" sed kawaikit but da cat wuldnt budge. aftr a long silnce, da cat spoke. "if u want 2 sav us, go ask shrapeys. he nows how u can sav us. d cats lukd arow nd. kiwipaw sed i thnk sharpeys is in da excution ruum. so dey went threw mor hals adn fownd YINPAW!1! tsundrpaw sad "o no we wil get u owt!11!1 ill stay heer adn make sure u stay saf." th othrs went 2 find shrapeys.


	21. Chapter 21

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter adn an anouncmnt. THANK U EVRYON 4 REEDING MY FANFIC!1! OVR A THOUSND PEEPL HAV RED IT !11 once agan THANK U AL!1!11! anyway heer iz chaptor.**

 _chaptor 1: sharpeys_

they contnud going threw da hallz wen dey fownd a dor dat sed excutinog room on it. dey went into it adn saw BLUD, BONS, ADN CORPSS!1!1! DEY HERD CATZ SCREMNG ADN BEAN ELECtrIKUTD1!11!~!~!12!11#2 13#11!114! sun, dey fwond sharpeys, lind up at a elektrikution chare, watng his turn1!11!1! he turnd adn sad "u need 2 get owt, i am gna b excutd 4 knowng how 2 get owt. turn bak, u cant sav ur frend or urself." "WATE BUT U KNO HOW 2 GET OWT!1!1" sad desupaw "if u rlly want owt, u hav 2 go to da staf rum adn evad da staf. 1nce u reech da bak of da ruum, u wil find a buton dat says pres in cas of fire. find a way 2 reech da buton adn pres it. den, get owt uf der as quikly az u can, as it wil strat sprayng watr adn u wont have much tiem b4 it fluds da entire pownd. dont try 2 sav me, tho. da 2legs wil notic u adn we wil both get kild. i hav seen it hapen b4, as i spent my entir kithood heer." he sed. sudenly, a 2leg sed "NEXT" "o its my turn... im sroy, gud luk" da cats sed goobye and left.


	22. Chapter 22

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. plz engoy!1 bad adn serious tingz r hapen!1! aslo, scorpin flesh i wil use ur oc, but u ned 2 includ mor detals abowt him.**

 _chaptor 41300453 the grat escap_

da catz went bak threw da hal until dey saw a door dat sed staf rum on it. dey went in adn saw hundredz uf 2legz!11111111!11 "we need 2 think uf a plan sed desupaw. "i wil distract them with a piel of fruit" sed kiwipaw. "den we wil dart threw." al da catz noded adn put der plan in2 actin. kiwipaw usd her powers 2 creat sum mangos adn tossed dem at da 2legz. " o my iz dat wat i think it iz?" sed 1. anothr 1 sed "by golly itz a piel of mangos!1" al da 2legz in da rum ran ovr adn startd eeting da mangos. da catz rushd threw, dodgng buckts uf woter adn mopz and gvzoegny oruvaq h adn mor tingz. suun, dey reechd a wal. on it waz a buton dat sed "pres in cas uf fir" dey fownd da buton!1 kawaibazooka flew up adn presd it. sudenly, A LOWD VOIC WAZ HERD1! IT SED "FIRE ALERT FIR ALERT LEEV BULDING NOW" AND WATR STRATED SPRAYNG DOWN ON DEM AT HI SPEEDZ!1! IN DA HALS, AL DA CAGS OPEND, ADN CATZ RAN OWT!1!1 BAK IN DA EXCUTIN RUM, DA CATZ DAT WER GONNA BE EXECUTD ESCAPD, ADN DA 2LEGS RAN AROWND IN PANIC!1!11! BUT DA WATR WAZ RISNG1111!1 BAK IN DA STAF RUM, DA CATZ RAN AZ FAST AS DEY CULD THREW DA TORENT UF WATR, WEN SUDENLY, DEY SAW A 2LEG!11 HE WAZ OUTSIDE A WNDOW!1! ADN WAZ HOLDNG A REMOT CONTROL!111 "U KITTYZ R GONA DROWN!1!11" HE SHOWTED1!11 HE PRESD A BUTON ON DA REMOT CONTROL ADN ALL DA WINDOWZ ADN DOORS WER SHUT ADN LOKED!11 "O NO WE CANT BREETH UNDRWOTR1!1" SED KAWAIPBAZOOKAMAGICRAYVN1!11 "ADN WE CANT SWIM!111!" WEN DA WATER REECHD DER NECKS, SUDENLY, KIWISTORM GLUE!11!1 "KIWIPAW?!/" SED EVRYON ELS! SUDENLY, DA WATER STARTD COMPRESNG ITSLEF IN2 A TINY BAL!1!1 it floted in front uf kiwipwa. desupaw presd a buton dat opnd da dors adn windowz. da bal of water floted owtside until it reechd a jiant emtpy hol in da grownd. da bal of watr fel in, adn it creatd da most beutiful laek evr!11! "WOW KIWIPAW U DID THAT?!" sed da othrs. "i dont now wat hapend, but it sems dat i can cotnrol WATR1!111 now letz get 2 tsundrpaw adn yanpaw1!" dey quikly went 2 da hals adn saw meny cats runing threw 2 get owt. but wen dey reechd yanpaws cell, YANPAW ADN TSNDRPAW WERNT THER!1! KIWIPAW GLUE ADN SUDNLY LUKD SCARD!11 " THEY R ABOWT 2 B EXCUTD11! !" SED KIWIPAW! O NO!1111!1!11! DEY RAN IN2 DA EXCUTN RUUM, BUT TSNDREPWAW WAZ ALREDY DED!1! NOOOOOO~OOO!O!O!1!1!1!1!1111111111``1`1111 YINPAW SAW HER BRUTHR PUT ON DA ELEKTRIK CHARE, WEN SUDENLY HER EYS GLUE!1111!111!1 DA RUUM STARTD 2 FREEZE, AS WEL AS DA 2LEG!1! YINPAW GLEW AGAIN ADN ALL DA CATZ IN DA RUM WER EVIVD!1!1 DA CATZ MADE THER ESCAP AZ DA BUILDNG BURND DOWN!1111! in a bush an old EVL WAS THER, WATCHNG!11! "theyr stil not saef... MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"


	23. Chapter 23

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. my fanficz r gr8 now dat my english and gramer has improved!111!111~!~ ` ~2~ # !$%^ &*()&^%$# !`11!11! yay! aslo sroy 4 absence waz at winter camp. i reduce !s so aslo there iz that. now my fanifc iz da best evr!11!111 anyway heer iz stroy**

 _chaptor 1 shadowclan atacks_

magic moonstar was about 2 speek wen sudenly SAHDOWCLAN APERED! kawaiibazoooka fot them and they wer ok **.**


	24. Chapter 24

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. im SO SORRY 4 BEIN GON! i just hav ben workin on skeool. bcuz it just startd. but thansgivin brek is soon so expect meny mor chaptors then!11 anyway lik fav revew adn folow!**

 _chaptor 24 da new mentros!11!_

magicmoonstra sed "alrite now dat all uf shadoclan is now ded tim 4 anoncment. kawibazuka, desulite, yinmidnite,yandawn, adn tsundrhart, it ti hava aprentics. kawaii, u wil recev unclepaw, desuturnity, u wil get lizerdpaw, yindark u wil have justcpaw, yangdawn u get broknpaw, adn finaly tsundpaw wil hav graspaw. trane dem wel." hooray1! so dey went 2 trane. desumoon went wit yindark bcuz she had CRUSH on hr!1 s CANDALOUS! ! ! 111 anywa dey r in tranin holow. justc paw sad "CAN WE TRN YET?!" ok. dey did. "wow justcpaw u r touh! but can u bet me?!" "now aps dont get 2 rowdy" sudenly, JJUSTCPAW SUMON A BLU SPER! "g asp justcpaw ok ok u win i giv up" "WOW JUSTCPASW U R STRONG! JSUT LIKE UR MOM! ! !1! 1 !" "i mis ranbowfur a l ot. do u kno wat hapen 2 her?" "no. MAYBEE STRACLAN WIL TEL U 2NITE!1 !1 ! !1! !? ?" sun dey finish tranin. justcpaw didnt use her speer so she wuldnt hert lizerdpaw. dey went bak 2 camp adn askd da others ˙ow traning went. unclepaw sa d "dey tot me how 2 kil a sparow with my tale and how 2 eat bees adn gane their hyper powers. i am eting bees with evry meal now." "cool, but not az col as min!" sad graspaw "i lernd a spepcil atak!" graspaw flot through are. "wate did u say u ate bes" but it waz 2 late. graspaw fired milons of bees in are, adn unklpaw at evry signl on. "WOW u must b reely powerful nwo!" dey bragd until lizerdpwa adn justicpaw cam bak. "so wat col traning did u get?!1/1/1/1/?!/1?!1!/!"

"my moms dead."

"oh"


	25. Chapter 25

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest fav adn folow! nyaaaaaaa!1**

 _chaptor 25 dA drem_

justcpaw woke up in a stry forst. she walk around adn se an orang cat. "justcpaw...u must b with lizerdpwa adn kep her saf. se is da secret 2 sav da clan."

"me? kep her saf? but iwuldnt b abl 2 sav a mous! id acidetnly stab it wiht speer!1!" "justicepaw u musst do it. an evl... onc thougt ded... IS RETURN SON!11111111!" "GASP" "so u must kep lizerdpwa saf, adn dont trust any new facs. ok/?/?/"

"ok i wil"

"b good swety"

"wate, sweeti?"

but den seh woke up.


	26. Chapter 26

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. ug my fanfic iz not a TROL1!1 it int even ALIV1111! i meen da catz r but not da fic!11! ugh u r meen!111 yes, im bein serius! dis chaptor is SAD !111!1 aslo, warngn dis chaptor contanes SWARING! ! ! aslo H OW DA RE U EV eN COMPAR ME 2 UNKWAIBAZOKA1!?1?1!/ enywa engoy stroy. b nic ok?**

 _chaptor25 25 drama_

evryon in camp wak up for brite new day. magicmunstra assignd patrols adn send of on way. tings wer gon wel wen sudenly wolffal YOWL ED!111! "OCENSTEPS KITZ R COMIN!111 1!" WILOWPAWA DASH IN WIHT HERBGLP ADN GAV STICK ADN HEBRS!111!11 BUT DEN, SAHDOWCLAN (tree tims da charm) CAM IN ADN ATAKED!11111 OCENSTEP HAD KIts BUT DEN DIED!11! SAHDOWCLAN (tree tims da charm) TOOK DA TREE KITS SEH HAD! (warng swaring in 3 2 1) "WAHT DA HECK!?NOOOO ! ! SHADOWCLN (tree tims da charm) WIL PAY! ! 1! 1 ! 1! JUSTICPAW WENT AFTR DA KITZ, BUT WAZ STOP BY KAWIBAUZKA!1111 "U RNT OLD ENOUGH YET! 1 1 1! I WIL GET DA KITZ! 1! !" ADN LEFT. da othrs sighd knowing they culdnt get da kitz without kawaibazoka. dey burid ocenstep adn crid. ocenstep waz a gud cat1!

2 mons latr.

erlier, kawi return adn culdnt fidn da kits. dey wer sadend, but had 2 mov on. sudenly, whil dey wer eatin pray, A FOX RAN IN! 1111 desuioj said "we can deel wiht a fox!" but den HUNDRDS UF FOXS ADN WOLFS RAN IN! ! ! ! ! ! ! !11 1 1 justicpaw stabd meny whit speer, but dat wasnt enuf!1 1! (more swarin btw bcuz uf justicpaw) "WHy DA HEL R DER MOR FOXS!?/1!/1" EVRYON WAZ FITIN, BUT DER WER 2 MENY!11! da talest fox went ontu da hirock adn sed "DIS CLAN IS OURS!111 WE R KIDNAP UR LEEDER!111!1!1 SURENDR OR WE KITNAP MO RE!11111!11!" KAWIABAZOKA SAD "NO WE CANT GIV UP!" ADN ATAK DA TAL FOX! ! BUT HE TELPROTED1111! HE GRAB LIZERDPAW IN JAWZ! 1! !1 "help!" JUSTCPAW GASPD!1111 "LIZERDPWA I WIL SAV U!1!" BUT DA WOLF KNOC HER SPEER BAK WIHT TALE!1!1 "NOOOOOOOOOOO!11111!" "DO U SURENDR?!" "YES JSUT PLZ GIV BAK LIZERDPAW!1!1" "no promis. anywa dis cln is now kown as foxadnwolfcln!1!1!" woflfal growld. "i cant beliv my breteren wuld do dis!1!1!" "woflfal u had btrayd us wen sharpobjctclan betrayd us!111111! now go 2 ur room!111!1" adn a cube with a kitty dor appeard. "ugh fine" sad woflfal and went in2 da rum, adn da dor vanishd. "AS 4 DA CATZ... DAY MUST LEEV, NEVR 2 RETRUN!11111!11!" "G-GIVE BAK LIZERDPAW!1!" "nah" da catz fel in2 a TRAPDOR!1 it led 2 da tunels.

justcpaw crid. "my mom iz ded my denm8 iz gonna b ded adn clanlief az we no it iz gona be ded..." yintime went ovr 2 2 comfrot her. "it wil b alrit. we hav gotn throew many evilz bfor. i now we can get trew dis one." justcpaw stood up tall adn pufd her cehst out.

"I SWER ON MY LIF DAT I WIL B STRONG ENUF 2 SAV LIZERDPAW, ADN SAVE TEH ENTIR CLANZ! I WIL STOP THESE WOLFS!111!

NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!1!11!"


	27. Chapter 27

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest fav adn folow! da stroy is getin clos 2 its edn, but it iz da first prat uf a seris so if u r amzing (not pinkamzig bcuz i hav sevral qestions)adn lik da stroy do not feer!1! itz only just begun! enywa her is stroy**

 _chaptor26romanc_

da cats trapd in da tunel were curently diging 2 make it livabl. justcpaw usd her speers 2 dig upwarsz so seh culd get pray. howevr, if seh trid 2 go in2 tunderclan, da foxs adn wulfs wuld tos her out or thrten 2 brek evry bone in lizerdpwas body. justcpaw sighd adn lukd arond wat waz onc tundercln camp. wulfs wer listnin 2 linkin prak adn evenesance whil foxs wer listn 2 wat dos da fox say adn turn don 4 wat. it waz anoying. justcpaw went adn fond a small calico cat whit a tale mad owt uf wod. "if u r lokin 4 thundrcln it iz owt uf comision." "im not. sahdowclan (tree tims da charm) kickd me owt 4 bein 2 nic. wer do u liv?" "i liv in tunelclan. we wer exild frum or own cln by da wulvs adn foxs who r listeng 2 anoying musc adn drinkn beer." da ohter cat stard, not pahsed. "whithout unclpaw." da calico cat gapsed!11 "can i jpn tunelclan!?/1/11 drinkn boze whitout invitin unklepaw iz a serius ofense!1111! im woodpaw." "ok i wil ask kawaibazuka, our leedr waz kidnapd, as wel as my denmat..." dey return 2 tunel clan. "did u get any pray?" sad graspaw. "no but i fownd a seh cat who watns 2 join our cln. seh waz exild from sahdowclan (tree tims da charm) 4 bein 2 niec. her nam iz wodpaw. can seh join, kawaibazoka?" "sur" "yay!11" said woodpaw. "i sware on my lif dat unklpaw wil b abl 2 drink ber adn boze again111!" "wait wat did u say" sad unklpaw. evryon in a 5 mile radius sad "absolutly nothng!1!1" "ok" he went bak 2 diging. son, dere waz a room 4 evry den. "evryon haz don a lot uf work. letz get sumting 2 eat den sleep. we must wak up erly 2morow 2 think uf an plan. dey went into der dens. "hey, yinmidnite. i cot dis 4 u" sed desuglow. "tanks" sad yinmidnite. "dere iz someting i want 2 tel u. i... i... love u" "huh?" suddenly, wilowspark perks up "wait i lluv u" "huh?1" "i love... i love u desuglow. im sory wilowsprak. u r med cat aprentice adn u cant b wiht me. im so rosry" "i undrstand..." wilowpaw ANGStD1111!1 but had no hrad felingz towrds desuglo. "o h straclan, y cant med cats b wiht wariors?" wilowpaw siged adn went in2 medicine den. menwhil, in da ap den, justicpaw was restles. "watz rong justcpaw" sad graspaw. "its nothng." seh said, loking at hr paws. "if somting iz rong u can tel me" "i wana sav lizerdpaw but da stupid wulvs adn foxs wont let me" "i wil help, we can go on or own litl jerny" "ok" adn dey left. in da cube whit woflfal, he usd magic 2 reopn da dor. sinc da wolvs wer owt huntng wit da foxs, da onl one lef in camp waz da gaurd, da cubs, da quens, adn lizerdpaw. "psst, lizerdpaw, come here" "huh" lizerdpaw saw woflfal adn went in2 cube. "how did u opn it?/?" i used magic. oh anyway wy did u brign me heer "we ned 2 find a way owt. i hav som pray in heer. aslo, wat were dey feding u!/!/?1? u lok like twig/1?1/" "dey fed me absulty nothng. im starvd!11!" "wel eet up u ned 2 be strong 2 escap." seh went adn at a big rabit. "WOW dis iz gud itz ben so logn sicne i at anyting... sigh... i mis justcpaw. sehs strong, amzng, evrythng about hr iz beter den me... in fact, i uh... liek her mor dan i lik oter peeple? but sehs way out uf my leage... i lie 2 mak her tink im col but im not col at al... i mad her tink anime is reel-" "wait it isnt/?/1!?11/"

"no?/?""

"huh. i think u r col tho1!11 but now we shuld slep. ok?"

"ok..." dey went 2 slep, da lights uf da neon cub shingn overhed.

woodpaw wok up in s blak void, lost scard adn confusd. "were am i?/? help!1!1" seh mewld, but 2 no aval. sudenly, BLUD APERED1!1 "wh-waht?!1/1/" woodpaw turnd around terifid. "help me11!" sudenly, seh saw red eys. "time 2 finish waht we left of heer, shal we?"

"wh-ho r u !?1" seh squeakd.

"u relly r an idiot. my name. u wanna kno?/"

"ha ha."

 _ **"my nam is timbrtal, adn its tim 2 finish armagedon."**_


	28. Chapter 28

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chaptor. 1st of, da chaptor aftr dis is da finel chaptor111!1 next, dis is a very logn cahptor so only red it if u hav a lot uf tim on ur hadns/paws. if not, sav it 4 latr but DO NAWT SKIP DIS CHAPTOR111111 dis is da most improtnt chaptr in da bok!11 finaly, der wil be an epilog adn mor boks so stay 2und!1 now, my coment respons:**

 **flam, my fanfic is relistc adn gud!1! wat catz hav u ben seing!1111!1 my spelng adn gramer is gud!1! aslo, tsundre is NOT THUDNR1111!1!11 luk it up!1111!**

 **anywa her is stroy now**

 _chaptor 27 BLOODSHED_

wodpaw awok whit a start. seh loked arond, scard. seh felt **_diferent_**. seh realizd it waz nittim. "dat drem waznt in stracln or da dak forst...mayb it waznt reel? but seh couldnt shak of da feelin da somting waz **_off_**. wen her eys ajustd 2 draknes, seh realzd seh fel owt uf da aprentcis den. wen seh walkd in, seh realzd somting els. graspaw adn justcpaw wer gon!1!1!11 "GASP!11! GRASPWA ADN JUSTCPWA AR GONE1111!111!" evryon woke up adn saw that!1! kawaiibazoka said "WE HAV 2 FIND DEM1!11! alrite peeple 2 fidn dem wil b tsunderehart, desuglo, yingmidnite, yangdawn, adn me. unklpaw, may u plz?" unclpaw knew exactl wat 2 do. he showted "HORSE" adn horses aperd. "WE RIDE AT DAWN!11111" dey wated 2 minuts. den it waz dawn. dey got on der horses adn rode of.

menwile, graspwa adn justcpaw wer tird. "ugh, i swore dat da camp was colsr!11 da trapdor waz in camp erlier..." sad justcpaw. "maybe it moved?"

"how can u mov a trapdo-oh datz a big rivr" dey stopd at a ragng rivr. justcpaw sad "let me tak car uf dis" adn sumond spears. dey fel down adn made a bridg. wile crosing, graspwa dropd a leef ful of travling herbz in water. "the herbz!11!" graspwa almos jumpd in but justcpaw restraned her. "itz 2 late now. evn if we jumpd in rite dis secodn, deyd be ruind. lets just go on." adn dey continud.

back at camp, da remaning catz wer digin upwardz 2 get 2 thundrclan. dey wer almost finshd. "starchbery r we almost don? my legz r tired" "we wil b don soon but we shsuld take a brak." so dey wetn adn startd eatin. menwhil, woodpaw waz in da medcat den takling abowt her drem. "what hapnd? we ned al da info we can get." "da details r foggy but i remeber bein in a void, som **_red eys_** tlakd 2 me... i dont remembr **_ther name_**... but it was clos 2 mine? waz it branchlimb?/ tree ** _tal_** /?"

wer da serch party waz, dey wer racin towardz da camp on hors. dey did not now dey were headin ther, but dey wer near graspaw adn justcpaw, adn dey culd smell it. "GRASPAW! JUSTICPAW! WER R U?" ( more swearing) "darn it they found us graspaw we gotta hide" they hid and rolled in onion. "i don smell em anymore" kawaibazokacat sad "maybe they r up ahed. lets go" and they sped off. "phew.. lets keep movin. and day went on words.

however, da search perty hit a ded end. "we gotta turn back and get 2 camp. we wil tel them we wer unsucseful..." they turned back. once dey left, da two apprentices left a larg tre. "gud thinkign, justicpaw!1! we shuld move on." so dey went in2 a tunel da serch praty did not see.

woodpwa was stil unsucesful at identifyng what seh saw in her drem. in fact, seh only remebmrd less adn less. by da point dat da serch praty retrund, seh had givn up. "we wer unsucesful" sed desupwa, siging. "o no... we wernt sucesful with recovring woodpwas drem ether... dis day haz been awful. letz get rest." so dey went 2 slep.

" ** _woodpaw...remembr who u r...WOODPWA..._** " wodpwa opend her eys adn lokd arownd. "o no, pleas go awya!111!1" " ** _WOODPWA... ITS TIM REMBMER WHO U R MEANT 2 B ADN WHA DO... WOODTAL. OR SHOULD I SAY... TIMBERTAL._** " "w-w ** _ho_** r u!? wher r u!? _!?_!? ** _y_** r u doi **n** dis **!**!"

" ** _I L._** "

wodpaw jolted awak. she quikly ran in2 medicin den adn wok up med cat. "ugh wodpaw what is it, its realy late at nite..." "THE NAME! I REMEMBRED IT! ITZ... ITZ...TIMBERTAIL!" da med cat gaspd adn woke up evryon. "DA NAM WAS TIMBRTAL!" evryon gaspd! "BUT I THOT TIMBRTAL WAZ DED!" "we ned 2 find owt what 2 do... tomorow. lets go 2 bed."

da next day, desuraindrops, unclepaw, and wodpaw went to get prey. sudenly, DA BIGEST FOX IN WURLD ATAK! wodpaw poke with paw adn it died. "WOW U R STRONG I THINK U SHULD BECOME WARIOR!" dey went back to camp. "wodpaw shal now be know as-"

"wo ** _o_** dtail."

"woodtail? i gues if u want that 2 b ur name ok den. woodpaw shall now b known as woodtal." "woodtal! woodtal! woodtal!"

graspaw snifd da air. "were almost ther. i can just smel da fox adn wolvs...man, i wondr if da clan is ok. i sure hope-" sudenly, justicpaw fel of a clif adn in2 a GORGE!111!11 "NO!11!" graspaw reach down adn grabd her, but jsuticpwa WAS DYING!"PLZ JUSTICPWA DONT DIE!111" graspwa cried! sudenly, wher da tearz landed, vinez sprouted owt! they glue britly and wrapd around justcpwa! dey stopd glowing adn went into da grownd, and JUSTICPWA WAS HEALD! but graspaw felt weak! "wow U CAN HEAL?" i gues.. lets go 2 slep, im tird..." they went 2 slep.

menwhile, wodtal sad " ** _ill go look 4 prey. u wate ehr guyz_** adn left. catz were scranbling 2 fidn ouwt wat 2 o abowt da timbrtaloifl problem. what do we do? sed freezypop. "i dont know said blast ear. dey wer al taklin 2 ech othr, wen sudenly dey herd a yowl. "DA TUNELS! DEY'RE COLAPSIGN!1!11/!" "WAIT WAT!?" catz strated panicing 2 FIND DER LOVD ONES! DA TUNEL COLAPSED AROWND GODLENPOWER, HER KITZ, MAGICIXEDESU, ANIMEDESU, ADN FLODFUR!111 "DEUSSPARK PLZ TAK DA KITS ADN SAVE DEM!1!1 "BUT I HAV 2 SAVE AL UF U!111 " "DER ISNT ENUF TIME!1 JUST TAK DA KITZ1!11" DESUKDJKFD TOOK KITS ADN CRIED!1!1 DA ROCKS COLAPSED ON TOP UF DA CATZ DAT WER TRAPD!11 "NOOOO!" DEY SNGATED, BUT DEY HAD 2 LEEV! DEY JUMPED OWT, BUT AFTR DAT THEY HAD NO TIM 2 AGNST.

THE FOXES AND WOLVS.

THEY WERE ALL DED. EVRY SINLGE ONE.

"wat hapend her?!" sudenly, dey smeld da scent uf graspwa adn justicpwa! lizerdpaw adn wfolfal wer ther too! but just as dey wer abowt to hav friendly gretings, dey saw WOODTAL!1! SEH HAD BLOD ON HER PWAS, ADN BLACK OZE IN DA SHAPE OF A CAT WAZ RECHING OWT UF HER MOWTH!1 SEH WAZ CRYGIN1! "he...help...me..." "WODPAW WAT IS HAPENGN 2 U/!?Q?q/Q?/1!?111!" SUDENLY, SEH COLAPS ON GROWND ADN DA OZE FIGUR WAS COMPLETLY OWT UF HER MOTH. IT GLEW BRITLY, BUT IN DA EVL WAY! IT WAZ TERIBLE ADN EVIL! WEN DA CATS SIGHTS RETURND, DA FIGURE WAS A REAL CAT.

NOT JUST ANY CAT.

TIMBERTAIL.

"ah itz good 2 be bak... now wer waz i? o ya, killin EVERYON IN DA UNIVERSE." "!U...U MONSTR!1!" SED TSUNDRHART. DA CLAN CATZ BEGAN 2 ATAK, BUT SUDENLY, DER WER MOR TIMBERTALS!1111 DA FITING RAGD ON, BUT DA GUD CATZ WER LOSIN1! GARSPAW, JUSTCPWA, LIZERDPWA, ADN WOFLFAL WER FITING 4 CLONS. SUDENLY, ON OF DA CLONES GRABD LIZERDPAW BY DA SCRUFF ADN TOSSD HER AT DA GROWND ADN STARTD DOIGN DIS REPETEDLy!1!11 " N...NO!" SCREMD JUSTICEPWA. SEH LEPT UP ADN SCRATCHED THE TIMBRTAL, CAUSIN IT TO LOS ITS THROT. IT FEL ADN DIED. JUSTCPAW RAN OVR 2 LIZERDPWAS ALMOST LIFLES BODY. "PLZ...DONT GO!" GRASPAW RAN OVER 2 LIZERDPWA ADN HAELD HER! "Y-YOU SAVD HER!1111 THANK U SO MUCH!111" "justcpwa,... i hav somting 2 say... i luv u..." justcpwa gaspd!11!1! "but graspaw...im sry...da on i luv is kizerdpwa but now waz no tim 4 angsts. dey had 2 stop timbrtal!

howevr, thingz wer lokin grim. wiloleaf waz protectin godlenpowers kits adn hidin dem from da bloodshed. SUDENLY, A TIMBRTAL JUMPD AT HER! SEH SLASHD IT ADN KILLD IT. "ust becaus im a medicin cat dosnt mean i dont now how 2 fite u know. just be4 seh culd do anyting els, A BUNCH OF TIMBRTALS JUMPD AT HER!11!1111!1

YANGDWAN SAW IT AND DSAHED OVR, ADN PINK LAZERS CAM FRUM HIS EYS!1111 DA TIMBRTALS WER SLICE!111!1! "OMG WILLOSONG R U OK" willwosprakle sed "yes but we hav 2 get thes kitz owt of heer. get the apprentices adn tell them 2 get to rivrclan as fast as dey can." yangdwn took da kits. "wilowstreme, if we die her...i just want to let u kno i luv u.""omg u do?! but im a med cat i cant do it..." "you ned 2 ask stracln if its alowd...i'l be rite bak." and left. a timbrtal sed its tim 4 da erth 2 be vanquish!11111! adn startd charging up a gint blast. dis was da real timbertal.

wer lizerdpaw wfolfal graspaw adn justcpwa wer, dey wer surond. WFOLOWOLFAPAW DIE D1111! "NO WOFLEMBeR!111!" dey cryd but sudenly a timbrtal LEVITATD LIZERDPWA!1!11! "DONT YOU DARE111!11111111!" JUSTCPWA WAZ ABOWT 2 SUMON SPER BUT IT WAZ 2 LAT!111!1 lizered paw waz KIL!;11!11 "nOOO1o!o!I1!o!oO1!O1o!O" justcwa in fit of rag killed 12000000000 TIMBRTALS1!11111! "I LUVED LIZERDPWA...ADN SEHS DED!11111111111111111!11111!111!1111 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!1111111!11!111!" JUSTCPWA STARTD GLOWGN YELO! GRASPWA LOK IN SHOK!11! "NO WAY...R U BEOMCNG DA LEGENDRY SUPER SAYAN!?1?1?1?1?!.1?!,!/. ?2/32?! 2?!31? # .PBZ!3,.,31/#!#3/,33/" JUSTCPAW WAZ DA LENGRENDAYR SUPR SAYAN ULRTA GOD TRIPLE DELUZE 4000!1111!111111111! "ONCE I GET REVENGE ON THEM FOR MURDRING LIZERDPWA, WE NED 2 GO BAK. GRASPAW. FIDN YAGNDAWN. TAKE LIZERDPWA ADN GET HER OWT UF HER AS FAST AS U CAN." "but justcpwa, i cant lev u her by urself... no, I WONT LEV U HER AL ALON!111 I WIL FITE BY UR SID!1" "NO I DONT WANT EVRYON DED!1!" but der waz no convincn graspaw 2 lev.

yagndawn waz rushn 2 fin da aps. SUDENL, seh swa unclewpa adn 2 kitz hding111!111 "UNCLPAW! SUNKIT!1! MUNKIT!1! IL SAV U!1111111" seh ran ovr adn hugd dem. "hav u sen justcpwa graspwa, adn lizerdpwa?" dey al shok heds no. "folw me, we ned 2 get owt uf camp." seh tok dem 2 rivrclan camp. wacht da insurd adn da kitz ok?" adn went 2 lok 4 da misn aprentics.

TIMBRTAL ALAMOS FINSH CHARGNG BLAS!1!11! "SAY GOD BYE 2 DA CLANS1!1!1!" sudenly, MAGCMUNSTRA ATAKD TIMBRTAL1!1!111 DA BLAST FLEW IN DA AIR ADN HITMARS!1!111

" ."

TIMBRTAL SUDNLY CRUSHD MAGICMUNSTRA11111!111 "NOOOOOO!1!" SHOWTD KAWAIBAOKA. "THE 1 I HAT DA MOST IZ U. TI DI!1111!" ADN LEVITAT KAWIBAZUKA ADN CHARG A BLAS1!1!111

bak wer graspaw adn justcpaw wer, dey had givn up hop. dey wer gaspng, betin up adn blody on da grond. justcpaw had a speer trough her torso, adn wasnt supr sayan anymor. "we... f...failed...?" sad justcpaw weakly. "guess so..." sad graspaw. graspaw cofed up blod. "h...hey...justcpaw..." sudenly, vines riped out uf grond adn heald justcpaw, takng da speer out uf her back. "w-what?1!?/1?! graspaw, u.. ur dying111111!1111" "i know...justcpaw...i...know we culdnt... culdnt..." ters weld up in both uf der eys. "we culdnt be 2gethr...but, u hav lizerdpw,s o ur with the...the 1 u relly luv...lok, just do me a favr...dont...let my...my deth b in vain, ok?" graspaw coghed up mor blod. not evn starcln culd sav her now. "keep lizerdpwa safe..." her eys startd 2 lok lik day had stras in dem. "fufil ur prophcy, ok? wer countin on u..." graspaw culdnt breth anymor, adn new her tim waz just abot up. "t...take care of ur friends adn family..." finaly, graspaws body went stil.

"graspaw...u...u gave ur lif up 2 me...?

som1 woh culdnt sav lizerdpaw?

som1 who culdnt evn sav u?"

seh stard.

"undr no circumstancs wil i evr let my frends dye on my watch again!1!"

seh grabd graspaw and lizerdpwas body ran 2 rivrcln camp az fats as she could.

da catz in rivrclan cherd wen dey swa justcpwa. "hi justcpwa-OMG IS THAT GRASPWA ADN LIZERDPWA?!1" justcpwa faintd frum angstd. da cats ran ovr adn hlepd her up. DEY AGNSNTED!111111!1111 evn wors, DA HEROS WER LOSIN!1111

wen al hop waz lost, sudenly YINWING sTOD UP!111111

"...did we com here 2 los 2 timbrtal?"

"we cant just giv up. evrythng is restin in r paws!1111111"

but da cats wer stil hoples.

"ders no way we can win..."

sudenly,

yinpres glew britly!

adn it was in da gud way.

"we shuld pres on."

"no, we HAVE TO press on!"

da aothr catz began 2 glo britly 2!11!111!

"its time 2 end dis."

"its tim 2 end dids 4 GUD!1111!1"

 **wow dat chaptor waz llong. da next chaptor iz da final chaptor uf kawikits kawi adventoore1111! *distnt booing* but wory not!1!11 der wil be an epilog adn a sequl!1!1 *distnt chering* by 4 now!1!11**


	29. Chapter 29

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with da last g rest chaptor 4 kawaikits kawi advertornee!1111! revew fav adn folow11!1!1**

 _final chaptor_

yinpuora kep encouragng catz. but evn tho hre pwer waz 2 encorag adn reviv tings, it waznt workng!111111 kawaibazoka a KIL BY A TIMBRTAL111111!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!11!  
"ugh am i ded..."  
kawibazuka louk aronw d. seh had angl wigns adn halo abuv hed!11 "wer am i is dis stracln?/?" "yes u r ded but we ned u 2 com bak adn sav us al11111!11111111!" "but how i am ded."  
"we wil send u bak down 2 erth. aftr timbrtal is defetd ask desuprew 2 reviv u. to defet timbrtal, lok dep insid da hart uf ur frends adn family. evryon uve evr nown. al uf dem. dats wat wil stop timbrtal."  
"ok thanks" and kawibazokagleam waz shoted owt uf canon.

da only catz remang wer tsudnrlov, kiwtie, desumins;anff, yinglaam, yantruth, adn wilopwa.  
"gues we r don 4..."  
sudenly, a gleam uf LITE APERD11!111111  
"GASP!11111"  
kwaibazoka was HERE!1111  
"EVRY1!11! I KNO WHAT WE HAV DO!111!"  
evry1 began 2 flot.  
dey began 2 glo!11!111!11  
evry cat dat waz ded adn good jump down frum straclan1!111!1  
dey al had halos adn angl wings.  
"TSUNDRHART ADNKIWITID... DEY UNDRSTOD ECH UTHR. DEY NO HWO TRU LUV FELS."  
"DESUGLOW... SEH WAS VERY KIDN ADN UNDRSTANDNG... SEH NO HOW 2 BRING DA DED BAK 2 LIF AS WEL!"  
"YINMIDNITE ADN YANGDAWN... DEY WER LIKE YIN ADN YAN. YIN CAUS HOPE, YAN REMOVE HOPE. YIN MAKS TINGS NIC AGAN, YAN KILS DEM WHIT SLAPSTIK1!11"  
"WILOWLEF, SEH WAS STROGN, BUT HAD A BIG HART. SEH CULD HEL NERLY AL INJURS, BETR DAN STRACLN1!111!"  
"DA APRENTICS WER PROMISIN YUNG CATS WHO AL RELY CARD ABOWT ECH OTHR. NOTIGN CULD STOP DEM AL BANDED 2GETHR."  
"adn finaly...EVRY1 ELS WHO EVR LIVD ON DIS PLANET!1!"  
"wer al here!1! ADN WE R AL HER 2 SAVE DIS PLANET ADN PUT DIS 2 AN EDN!111"  
A GIANT LASER CHRAGD BY AL CATZ WHO EVR LIVD ADN WER GUD STRATD BEN FORMD!  
"NOOOOOO!11!11! I WONT LET ME GET RUND BY PUNY LOSRS LIK U!111 IF A DETH BOMB IS WHAT YOU WANT, _**A DEATH BOMB IS WHAT YOULL GET!1!1!11!1**_ "  
DA EVL CATZ STRATD CHAGRNG TIMBRTALS BOMB!111!11  
"DIS ISNT GUD1111!"  
SUDENLY, DEY BOTH FIRD!111!1  
DA BEAMZ STRUGLD AGANST ECH OTHR. IT WAZ A FITE BETWEN GOOD VS EVL!1!1  
SUDENLY, THER WAS A LOWD EXPLOSION!1!11111!11!1

wen da dust clerd, al da heros wer 2 wek 2 do anyting. timbrtal waz almost ded, but waz stil strongr dan dem!  
" _ **THATS IT!111! I WIL END DIS 1NCE ADN 4 AL!1!1**_ " TIMBRTAL CHARGD UP A LASR BEM, BUT B4 SEH CULD FIR...  
"u 4got somone."  
timbrtal turnd arownd. it was wodtal!111111  
"timbrtal. y did u strat doin dis in da first plac."  
"BCUZ IM EVL!111!1"  
"u shuldve nevr existd. dis was who u wer suposd 2 be. im you. im what u shuld hav ben."  
"nOO!OO! UR 2 NICE111!111"  
"so...its tim 4 me 2 REALLY edn dis, TIMBRTAL!11!11!"  
WOODTAL FLASHD BRITLY ADN BLASTD TIMBRTAL!11!1!

"man, al dat revivng sur drand ur energy, didnt it desuglo?" laughd wilolef.  
"says da 1 who spent 5 minuts helign graspwa!11"  
"oh com on, u kno seh drand al her energy 2 sav justcpwa!11!"  
da catz wer al hapy.  
"so wodtal-"  
"im not wodtal anymor. my real nam is timbrtal... you see, b4 timbrtal vanishd in2 da drak forst, seh told me someting, i waz creatd so seh had a vesel 2 bring hr bak 2 dis wrold. but da stracln cats slipd 1 ting in withowt her knowng...that, was my kindness. dat smal prat uf timbrtal dat was a gud cat."  
"o-okay, timbrtal, how did u becom a warir?/?" sad unclpwa.  
"adn how do we becom warirs FAST1!1!11?!1!?1?1?!" showted justcpwa  
"it taks patienc. adn a lot uf ataking giant creturs."  
wilolef bownded ovr 2 yangdawn with hapins. "STRACLN SED WE CULD B MAtS1!1"  
goldenpwoer waz tendng 2 her kits. "ugh sweetkit!111 stop hogin da mosbal!11" sed diskkit. da yungst kit, segakit, waz aslep. "now my childrn dont u go bothring segakit. hes only half a mon u kno."  
"hey, desupwa, did we 4get sumon?"  
"i dont think-WOFLFAL!111"  
desukit went adn revivd wolfstrom. da wolvs adn foxs apolgizd 4 takng ovr thundrclan adn kidnaping catz. dey al left ecept 1 namd earth. seh joind da clan.

al waz fin adn wel.

 **so da next chaptor wil b da epilog, adn an introductin 2 da next bok in da sers!111 by!1!1**


	30. Chapter 30

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with da epilog 4 kawaikits kawi advertornee!1111! engoy!1!1  
**

epilog

1 mon latr...

"TSUNDRHARTS KITZ R COMIN1111111!" sed kiwtid. da med cat adn wilohart ran ovr. 4 kitz wer born.  
tsundrhart pontd at a tiny wite adn blu seh cat. "i wil cal dat 1 hopekit." seh den pointd at a wite seh cat. "i wil cal dat 1 dremkit." seh pointd at a jet blak kit. "dat 1 wil b namd colkit." adn finaly, seh pontd at a translucnt wite seh cat whit stras in her fr. "adn dat 1 wil b namd spiritkt bcaus seh loks lik a stracln cat." da othr cats cherd!1!

just a day ago erth had 2 fox cubs. a orang 1 wiht a firey tal adn wite er tipz was namd mozila. da othr 1, a pur red cub was namd ruby. godlenpower gromd segakit. "u wil hav so meny frends 2 pla whit sun!1!11!"

howevr, wilolef semd put of. "da prophec... wait. da sun didnt brak, adn no vil blod cam frum shadows!1!1 wich means..."

"sumting bad is gong 2 hapen sun."

 **so dats da end uf kawikitz kawi adventur!1 ended on a clifhangr, i kno. but der wil b anothr bok!11111!**


End file.
